Fruits Basket: A New Generations of Fruits
by Blazenix
Summary: For some strange reason, even though the people orignally cursed by the zodiac animals are still alive, their children are also cursed. What's going on? Will Daichi solve the mystery? NO FLAMES! A lot of OC's!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

**It's a story I came up with. If you don't like it well then tough!**

**There is a lot of OC's in this story so don't be mad!**

**Please no Flames!**

**Enjoy the story!**

**Chapter One**

Daichi Suzuki tapped his pen on his desk, because he was bored.

'_We should be paid to go to school'_ he thought.

The teacher coughed to get attention.

"Students we have two new students," she smiled.

The two new students were a girl and a boy, the girl had her brown hair tied back, and her violet eyes gave a warm look towards the students. That look made the students hearts melt, all of the boys gave a cheesy grin, for she was very attractive. Daichi blushed and felt his heart throb when she glanced at him.

He then looked at the boy, but he looked very unfriendly and gave a frown to everyone, even though loads of girls drooled over him screaming "Oh my god! He's so cute!"

He had red hair and blue eyes.

The girl was the one to speak first.

"Hello, I'm Harumi Sohma, please to meet you," she smiled.

The boy grinned and smirked when he saw an attractive girl looking at him.

He winked at her and said "Yo!"

Harumi shook her head and said "And this is my idiot…brother Aki,"

"WHAT YOU CALL ME!" yelled Aki.

The teacher giggled nervously and said "Settle down class, Aki Harumi please take your seats."

Harumi and Aki gave each other glares while they sat down.

Daichi could have sworn Harumi said under her breath "Stupid cat,"

The boy behind her, he noticed pretend to drop his pen on the floor and tried to look up her skirt, but she was aware of this and punched him in the nose before he took a peep.

"I wouldn't even try that," she hissed.

Daichi smirked and said to himself "Maybe I should get to know this girl,"

After class, he wanted to at least talk to Harumi, but unfortunately, a crowd of boys thought the same thing and blocked his way.

The strangest thing happened one of the boys, a younger boy, tried to hug her. However, he did not because Harumi held his face so it restrained him from wrapping his arms around her. They froze for a second the boy was in shock. Harumi pushed him to the floor and shouted, "I'm sorry! I…have to go to class!"

The boys stared at her as she ran away, and left except for Daichi he looked at her brother whose face remained emotionless.

'_What the hell was that about?' _he thought.

He then struck up his courage and asked Aki

"Aren't you going after her?"

Aki frowned and glared at Daichi, he walked past him but not before, he purposely bashed into Daichi's shoulder.

"Mind your own business!" growled Aki.

* * *

Daichi went to find Harumi, and found her outside under a tree.

"Harumi?" asked Daichi.

Harumi looked up and saw him she then smiled.

"Oh hello, sorry if I worried you, I don't like that attention," she said.

She tucked her brown hair behind her ear.

She stood up and gazed at him with her violet eyes, he couldn't help but blush.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Dai…Daichi Suzuki," he whispered.

"Please to meet you,"

They gazed at each other for a moment, but the moment was interrupted by the sound of her beeping mobile.

"Oh sorry,"

She read her text message, she then ran off without saying a word.

"Wait!" cried out Daichi, but she was already gone.

He sighed and looked to where she was sitting and realised that she had left her sketchpad there.

He peered into it, it was filling with realistic drawings and dropped out a photograph. The photograph had a younger version of both Harumi and Aki, and two adults of who he can only presume they are her parents. He suddenly noticed an address at the side of the sketchpad.

'_Might as well give it back to her' _he thought.

* * *

He knocked at the front door.

A man with black hair answered, he blinked at him.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Err…Harumi left her sketchpad back at school, so I thought I should return it,"

A grin appeared on the man's face.

"I see, and here I thought Harumi was too shy with guys," he said grinning.

Daichi suddenly blushed furiously and stuttered "No no no! It's not like that at all!"

The man ignored him and shouted in a cheery tone "Oh Harumi your boyfriend is here to see yooouuu!"

Daichi heard a faint voice from upstairs.

"Uncle Shigure!"

She then saw Daichi.

"Oh, Daichi,"

"Well I better leave you two lovebirds alone," sniggered her uncle.

Daichi and Harumi blushed; his head looking down to the ground put her sketchpad into her hands.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Please come in,"

Daichi looked around her living room, a decent place, but something caught his eye, twelve small figurines lined up together, he realised those were the twelve animals of the Chinese zodiac.

He was walking over to them to take a better look, but unfortunately, he tripped over the table, Harumi came into the room with some tea but Daichi accidentally flew onto her, she spilled her tray and tea, her hands were on his chest to stop his arms going around her body, they were now on the floor.

'_Oh God, this position looks so wrong!'_

Aki stormed in and cried out "What the hell!"

They all stared at each other for a brief second then Shigure slipped by Aki's side.

When he saw Harumi and Daichi's position, he sniggered.

"Harumi, I know he's your boyfriend but don't you think your rushing it a bit!" said Shigure, trying to restrain himself from laughing.

Harumi's face went red with both embarrassment and frustration and instantly removed her hands off his chest and squeaked "No! NO! NO! This isn't what it looks like!"

"Sure its not," smiled her uncle.

But since Harumi taken her hands off Daichi's chest and there was nothing to support him, he instantly fell flat onto her.

There was a puff of smoke and a brown mouse before him.

"WHAT THE--"

"Umm… let us explain!" stammered Shigure.

"SHIGURE!" yelled a voice.

Shigure looked around and saw his editor.

"You MUST DO YOUR NOVEL!"

She tackled Shigure and accidentally Aki as well.

There was some more smoke and before them were a cat and a dog.

The editor fainted while Daichi looked stunned.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well tell me what you think, helpful critism is nice BUT NO FLAMES!!! I don't want to get burned!**

**Well have a nice day!**

**Keep on writing:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

**Okay! Thank you for reading my last chapter!**

**Especailly tohrukun92126 who gave me a review!**

**Now please read and review my story for it's your review that make it better!**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter Two**

"OH HELL!" screeched Daichi.

He looked at the fainted editor then at the three animals that were humans.

"WHAT DO I DO? OH HELL!" yelled Daichi.

"Oh great! Great Harumi, great job for hugging a guy!" Aki said sarcastically in his cat form.

Daichi whimpered.

'_They can talk!'_

"Don't you dare blame me you stupid cat!" yelled Harumi in her mouse form.

"Stop calling me that damn rat!" hissed Aki hair standing on his back.

"You stop calling me that first, stupid cat!" glared Harumi.

"Stop bickering you two! It's too late now," said in his dog form.

Harumi sighed and turned to Daichi.

"Well might as well tell you the truth, I'm a mouse."

"Rat," coughed Aki.

"Aki is a stupid cat, and Uncle Shigure is a dog, when a person of the opposite sex hugs us or our bodies under stress we transform, but when we transform were--" Harumi stopped for a moment.

"OH NO!! I have to get away before you see me…" she trailed off.

There was a puff of smoke and two naked men were standing before him.

"Oh man! You could have warned me a little earlier!" yelled Daichi, turning away.

"Rather see Harumi in the nude, huh?" teased Shigure getting his clothes on.

Daichi blushed furiously.

"DO YOU ENJOY MAKING PEOPLE FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE!!" yelled Aki, getting his trousers on.

"Now, now, now I was only joking," said Shigure waving his hand.

* * *

Harumi came down shortly after, Shigure and Aki got some clothes on. She fanned Shigure's editor.

"We've had this curse for generations, some members of the Sohma family turn into animals of the zodiac and the cat," explained Shigure.

"That explains a lot," said Daichi.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone!" Daichi yelled suddenly.

"You better not," growled Aki.

"The first person outside the Sohma family ever knew about the curse, and that was our mother," said Harumi giving a soft smile.

The editor woke up and asked, "What happened?"

"You fainted from this heat," said Harumi quickly.

Shigure picked his editor up and said, "You know sensitive to the sun you are, now go home and rest,"

"Yes…I think I will…I had a weird dream that you changed into a dog," the editor said steadily.

Shigure laughed like a manic and said, "Yes that would be a weird dream!"

Shigure walked out with his editor.

Daichi left shortly after.

Harumi turned to Shigure.

"Okay Uncle Shigure, I have to ask you, are you going to tell Osamu?" asked Harumi in a serious tone.

Shigure looked at the ground.

"He is head of the family, Harumi,"

"Uncle! Please, don't tell him where any of us are!"

"Harumi," said Shigure calmly. "I know the new generation of the zodiac curse should beware of Osamu especially you, I know how he'll act he is Akito's son after all,"

He put his hand on her shoulder.

"I promised your parents, your father especially, that I will keep you safe. And I will protect you from him,"

Harumi gave a small smile.

'_I know that Uncle Shigure wouldn't purposely tell Osamu where we are, but dear God please keep him quiet'_ she thought.

* * *

Harumi was in deep thought as she was walking to school.

Her friend Twinkle jumped up behind her.

"Hey!" squeaked Twinkle in her normal hyperactive mood.

"Hey," sighed Harumi, too tired to tolerate her being hyperactive.

"Aww, what's wrong grumpy!" Twinkle grabbed her face and tried to move her lips into a smile.

"Smile!" she squeaked.

Harumi could not help it she laughed aloud. Twinkle made her happy.

"Damn it you're loud!" growled Aki, hands in his pockets, walking up behind them.

Twinkle turned to face him.

"Awww! You're grumpy too," she said in a whiny tone.

She instantly grabbed his face and tried to move his mouth into a smile.

"Smile! Smile!" she squeaked.

"Arggh! Let go of me!" yelled Aki, trying to push her off.

"It's hard to believe that you're fifteen!" laughed Harumi.

"Yah! Same age as you! Yay!" squeaked Twinkle releasing Aki.

"You are such a weirdo!" said Aki rubbing his face.

Twinkle stopped and looked at Aki.

"Aki!" frowned Harumi.

"Well she is! First she follows us, from where we last stayed, and now she living with a crazy lady who lives with loads of dogs," grunted Aki.

Twinkle folded her arms.

"Miss Miggy isn't crazy, she just likes dogs, you cat lover!" she said in defence.

Harumi giggled.

'_If only you knew how right you are!'_

Aki grunted.

"We are going to be late for school," he said walking off.

"Ohh! He's so clever! Clever!" squealed Twinkle.

"Yeah, so clever he had to stay a year back, when he failed his exams," said Harumi sarcastically.

"That means he's older than you?" said a voice behind them.

Twinkle and Harumi saw a boy with fair hair come up behind them.

"Oh, hi Daichi!" greeted Harumi.

"Yeah, he's one year older than us," nodded Harumi.

"Because he's so stupid he's now stuck in Harumi's class, poor Harumi," squeaked Twinkle.

Harumi sighed sadly.

* * *

"And that's the story, Osamu," said Shigure bowing in respect.

A boy with jet black hair, who was only a couple of years older than Aki and Harumi, stood before Shigure.

"So another outsider has learnt the curse, huh, interesting," said Osamu admiring the flowers from outside his window.

"What will we do?" asked Shigure.

"Leave him I have decided to trust him,"

Shigure remained silent.

"Is that reason that you are so quiet, Shigure, because you do not want to tell me where Harumi is?" asked Osamu.

Shigure eyes widened.

Osamu laughed.

"Do not worry I will not ask you, you may leave,"

Shigure turned to leave.

"Oh Shigure,"

Shigure stopped in his tracks.

"That does not mean I won't ask you in the future," Osamu smiled cruelly.

Shigure left.

'_This boy could be the key of me obtaining the Zodiac children, and when that happens Harumi will be mine!' _thought Osamu.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Well thats Chapter two! Please may I remind you NO FLAMES! Review! BUT NO FLAMES! Only helpful critism. Thankyou for reading!**


End file.
